onelifetolivefandomcom-20200215-history
Layla Williamson
Layla Williamson was a fictional character on the American daytime soap opera One Life to Live, as portrayed by Tika Sumpter from July 15, 2005 to January 24, 2011. Storylines Layla arrived in Llanview in 2005 after staying in Los Angeles, California for quite sometime. She quickly got a job as a waitress at Restaurant Capricorn, which was owned by Antonio Vega. Antonio and Layla became friends when she stayed with him during the reign of the Killing Club killer. Antonio was fighting for custody of his daughter Jamie from R.J. Gannon, who is portrayed by Timothy Stickney. RJ was using Jessica Buchanan, Antonio's girlfriend's disappearance saying there was lack of a maternal figure as a reason to gain custody. Layla wanted to help and pretended to be Antonio's girlfriend even moving in with him to be convincing. In the end Antonio got the custody of Jamie. Antonio eventually found Jessica, who was suffering from dissociative identity disorder. Antonio and Layla were forced to continue to appear as a couple, so that RJ couldn't appeal the custody ruling. Layla, who cherished her friendship with Antonio and loves Jamie, was happy to go along with the plan. RJ eventually backed off and Layla and Antonio dropped the ruse.Layla later took a job at Buchanan Enterprises. She began to start see the dangerous Vincent Jones. She was told by just about everyone that he wasn't as nice as she thought, but she wouldn't believe anybody. Vincent was the boxing manager of Layla's sister Evangeline Williamson's boyfriend Cristian Vega. Cristian had a promising career and was in a big match when Vincent paid the opponent's manager to make sure Cristian got through the fight. Layla eventually found out and dumped Vincent and was sorry she hadn't believed everyone. Vincent kept pining for Layla but she made it clear she was over him. Jessica's friend Nash Brennan needed to get over her split personality Tess so she set the two up on a blind date in December 2006 which was successful. However, they decided to remain friends. As 2007 got underway, Layla co-founded a fashion line, named Exposed, alongside Adriana Cramer. They soon hired attractive former baseball player Tate Harmon to model the male underwear line. Layla was devastated when Evangeline went into a coma following a racially-motivated gas attack. She, along with Vincent, became close again, and eventually learned that Tate was behind the race attacks. Tate held Layla and Vincent, along with Adriana and Rex Balsom, hostage on the rooftop of the Palace Hotel. They were, however, rescued by police officer Talia Sahid before Tate could be any fatal harm to the group. She and Talia moved in together, along with Sarah Roberts. Sarah left town to be a band's manager. Talia and Layla got a dog that Talia names Aziza. Layla didn't like the name at first. But then, Talia died in April 2009 and Layla named the dog Aziza. She had to find roommates to help her pay, so she, Cristian, and Fish live together. Later she begins to date Oliver Fish again but begins to notice certain things about him leading her to think he's homosexual which Fish denies. Days later she's at the gym and is talking to this guy,Nick. He talks about this guy he's seeing who has a complicated past relationship during college it turns out the guy is Kyle Lewis; also that the guy Kyle was seeing later on denied that he was ever homosexual that it was a phase and also that now he's a cop dating a woman. Layla figures it out and leaves the gym in a hurry later outside she's talks to Cristian, she tells him that she thinks fish is homosexual and was involved with Kyle in college. Cristian tells her about the kiss that he saw the two share in the alleyway and Layla immediately calls Fish and tells him to meet her at the apartment. At the apartment Fish arrives home with a bottle of wine ready to celebrate something, but Layla won't have it she asks him how he knows Kyle and says college she asks what was their relationship and he say that they were frat brothers, then later she asks if they had sex in college and he admits to it. But he continues to say that he's not homosexual but Layla really doesn't believe him now and she asks him to leave so she can be alone he does and leaves Layla with a broken-heart.Later fish comes home after sleeping with Stacy Morasco and announces to Cristian and Layla that he is in fact, homosexual and Layla forgives him, but later after fish leaves the room Layla swears off men.Many days and weeks later Cristian and Layla kiss and Layla admits that she wanted it as much as he did but says it can't happen again because she feels like she's betraying Evangeline. Layla decides to move out so nothing will happen between Cristian and her, but Cris changes her mind when he tells he he'll move out instead. After talking about it with Kyle and Fish, Layla goes to see Cris at his moms and they decide to give their relationship a try. Category:Fictional African-Americans Category:One Life to Live characters Category:Past Characters Category:Characters